Revolution, House Of Night Book 6
by laitilee
Summary: Takes place after book 5 hunted and Zoey finally chose a boyfriend. But Neferet is bound to be up to something no good! Read and find out what shes ploting now. Staring all of the characters! Not the real book 6! I made this stuff up with my imagination!
1. Chapter 1

Revolution - House of night series Book 6

[my version of the next house of night book ]

Note: IM A TEAM ERIK! ALL THE WAY!

Chapter 1-

The night was still as silent as could be. All of us were amazed. We'd beaten an 'immortal' vampire.

"Zoeybird! Look!" Grandma pointed to the new tattoos that were forming. "They are absolutely…" Grandma paused.

"Humph. If I get ANY more tattoos, I'm going to run out of places to be marked." I said under my breath.

"Gorgeously, hurtful looking." Erik said.

I could hear everyone commenting on my new marks.

More importantly, I could hear the pain in Erik's voice. He was definitely mad at me. I mean, who would have known, that my ex-boyfriend (who happened to be human) was going to pop out of no where, right after I'd said I've broken up with him for good.

"Erik…" I started. I slowly walked to him. "Your not mad at me are you?" I bit my lip.

He didn't answer.

"Erik…." I was starting to feel emotional. "Please, answer me."

He pulled me into a hug, and I snuggled against his chest.

"I'm…" He paused. He spoke in a whisper. Just so I could hear. "I-"

Before he could say the next word, he was cut off by Heath.

"ZOEY!" Heath called. And ran over to me like it was just me and him, just like back in the 5th grade.

He ran up to me, and gave me a giant hug.

"Ohmygod." Aphrodite commented. "Your still here?"

"Yeah, I am, got a problem?" Heath replied with a small smirk

"Heath, can you go?" I said.

"No, I cant, ill miss you too much." He said, and then continued. "We have an imprint remember? I cant stay away… physically…"

"Well then, ill just break that imprint then!" Erik grinned.

I looked up to Erik, and flashed him an, 'WTF' look. But then I flashed an, 'Ugh I don't know what to do' look.

"Heath, just go. The main reason, I broke up with you… was cause I saw you with another girl."

I blinked the tears, that were about to fall out of my eyes away. One slipped, and Erik casually swiped his hand across my face, and swept the tear away.

I looked up at him, and gave him a thank you kiss on the cheek.

I turned back to Heath. "Just go." I said coldly.

"But the impri-" He was cut off by Erik.

"Don't worry, ill break that." Erik said. Erik smirked.

"Oh, your not breaking anything, cause I'm staying right here…" Heath replied.

"Whatever." Erik said, and he pointed his sexy eyes toward me. "How's about we break that imprint now?"

He grinned, and held up his wrist, to my mouth.

I had to admit that Erik WAS yummy tasting… I moved my mouth towards his wrist. It was practically calling my name. I bit his wrist.

Erik was moaning.

I lifted my head, and realized something. "Oh, shit I'm an idiot…, you planned this didn't you?" I said, staring into his sexy blue eyes.

"Planned what?" He said, innocently, like he'd done nothing wrong.

"You just want to have sex with me, don't you?" I cried. "If all I am to you, Is your 'little sex toy' then we are over." I said, more calm, and clearly this time.

"NO! I just… don't want to lose you again." His eyes started to water.

"Ok then." I smiled a little bit. "I just… thought that… cause in the hall way, back when we were in the tunnels…"

"I just… missed you so much. I never ever, wanted to leave you, but after seeing you with that… piece of crap, they called a 'poet' I was just pissed. I was just being overly jealous, like I am…but I want you to be mine. Forever." he said.

I smiled again.

Heath groaned, "you didn't… break… the imprint right? It feels like it… all over again." Heath groaned again.

Aphrodite cleared her throat. "If you don't mind, can you save your drama for later?"

"No." I growled.

"Heath I'm sorry." I said.

There was silence again.

"Z… Zoey…"

I turned my head, to where the voice came from. It was Stark.

"Z… Zoey… what am I to you?" Stark said.

"You're a friend. A very close friend. You were close to being my boyfriend too, but then you died." I recalled the painful memory.

Stark had died in my hands, the night he told me about his gift, from Nyx. Now, he had come back as a red vampire, just like Stevie Rae.

"More importantly, you're a guardian." I spoke, proudly.

Erik poked me, and gave me a 'huh' look.

_I'll fill you in later. _I mouthed.

"Hmm… about a week of 'Kalona', and drama, what do you say we celebrate now?" Grandma said.

"Sounds good to me!" I could tell, Aphrodite definitely agreed.

"Back to House of Night?" Erin suggested.

"Hmm… I don't really want to go back there anymore twin, I mean our group, we kick ass." Shaunee replied.

"Ehh… what should we do? I bet Neferet is still at House Of Night still mesmerized. 1. By Kalona. Maybe his effect is still there…. 2. By Stark.. I mean we all saw how you freaking almost raped Becca Adams. Oh yah, Erik, I think she still has a crush on you." I said sarcastically.

"Where else are we going to go then?" Shaunee said.

"Well… Neferet's definitely going to get in the way, again, not to mention Kalona is probably coming back." I shivered. "Ugh, Kalona gives me the chills!"

"No kidding!" The twins agreed with me.

"Hey at least he doesn't call you A-ya!" I replied.

"What?" Erik said.

"A-ya, you know from my grandma's Cherokee story. A-ya means 'Me' in Cherokee. And A-ya is the doll they _gave to Kalona. To stop him from raping the women in the village."_

"_Well then… you have no need to worry." Erik smiled, "because I'm here for you."_

"_Don't forget us too!" The twins said._

"_Or us!" Jack, Damien, and even Duchess complained._

"_Oh, you better not forget me." Aphrodite said._

_I was expecting Grandma and Sister Mary Angela to speak up and say something, but they were busy chatting away._

_There was silence again. We were still outside. I was still cuddled with Erik. And Heath had given up, and gone home. Stark, stood by and I could tell by looking at him, he was ready to attack if something had hit one of us._

"_Ahh!" Aphrodite screamed._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Aphrodite!!" I turned out of Erik's cuddly embrace.

Aphrodite had collapsed to the ground.

"I… Zoey… Vision…" Aphrodite had her eyes shut closed. "I… see… you… and…. E… Erik… together…" She paused, "and I see N-Neferet. She… she's with… I think.. Ka... Kalona.."

"Oh… crap…" The twins both gasped.

"Oh… another… guy… he's… cute…" Aphrodite paused. Aphrodite smiled, then frowned, "the cute guy's going to get… killed. And… I see fighting… a war maybe. I don't know. But I hear shooting, and… I see a lot of people hurt." Aphrodite looked up at us.

Stevie Rae spoke up. "Well then… we just need to figure out who this cute guy is." She smiled. Then continued, "Ooh, cant wait to meet him!" She frowned, "but he's going to die… if we don't find out who he is, and protect him."

Erik said something under his breath.

"Well we definitely know that he's involved with Neferet and Kalona." Stark said.

"What… if it was someone going undercover? Like not with the bad guys, but with the good guys? To see what evil their plotting." I suggested.

"Great. Still back at square one." Damien said, and continued, "we still need to find out who this mystery guy is."

"Hmm. What I remember was, that he looked kinda like Zoey's ex-boyfriend Heath, but with a mark…" Aphrodite paused, "Oh… god…" She turned to me. "Zoey, I think your ex gets killed…"

I gasped, then sighed. Heath had always fantasized about becoming a vampire. Maybe his fantasy will come true. When we were younger, he always protected me…

"I wonder what will happen… him being marked… was he chosen by Nyx, like me? I wonder…" I said.

Erik sighed. "If he does become a vampire… are you going to leave me for him?" He was staring into my eyes now.

Great. Pressure. Just what I needed…

"No.. I don't know, ok?" I sighed. "Remember about the part where he's going to die?"

"Oh… yeah!" Erik smiled.

"Uh… Zoey… I think he has a gift from Nyx. I saw… a lot of different animals… I didn't get to see who was controlling them though. But I bet you its Heath." Aphrodite informed me.

"Oh, great, just what I needed in my life, as if I don't have enough crap going on." I paused. And began again, "So… we have a war… maybe revolution going on, and now my ex-boyfriend is going to become a vampire? Not to mention he maybe has a gift to control animals."

Perfect. Just perfect.

"Hey, don't stress out! You got us," Shaunee paused, I could hear the sarcasm coming out of her mouth. "_high priestess._"

I didn't know what to do at all. My life was a mess. I'd just had 3 boyfriends, in my life, and I broke up with Heath, and confronted my third boyfriend Stark. Stark was merely guardian in my life… a really hot one… oh god, now I'm fantasizing about my… ugh. I sighed.

"Hey, maybe we should move somewhere, we were _about to_ but Aphrodite, had a vision..." Sister Mary Angela said.

"She's right, its not so safe here." Grandma said. "You guys should go back to House of Night, even though that nasty high priestess is there. You guys still have to go to school you know! You cant just ditch!" Grandma nagged.

I laughed. "True, but where are you, and Sister Mary Angela, going to go?" I asked.

"Don't worry my daughter. We will be safe." She smiled her familiar smile.

"So, we are set to go back to House of Night then right?" Aphrodite asked.

"Yeah, sheesh. Were you not listening?" Erin asked Aphrodite.

"I was!" she replied. "Just not very well… I was distracted."

"Then lets go!" I said.

I said my goodbyes to grandma, Stevie Rae, and our new alliance, with the Red Vampires. And I told thank you to sister Mary Angela for taking care of my grandma. And we set off.

"How are we going to get back? We only rode 3 horses…" Erin asked.

"Easy… Damien your going to have to ride with Jack ok? Then the twins can ride Persephone, and Aphrodite and Darius." I paused. "Erik, you don't mind running with me right?"

"Not at all." And he flashed a bright grin to me.

I stroked Persephone's mane, "Persephone, behave, and let the twins ride on you ok? Ok then, its set!" I smiled, "lets go!"

Everyone saddled up, everyone but me and Erik, we all rode (and ran!) towards House of Night. Erik was faster than me. Its what I expected. I mean, he was an adult vampire now. But he waited for me. And that was sort of touching. To me…

Shortly, we arrived at House of Night, and it seemed like everything was normal. Like Professor Nolan, and Poet Loren Blake had never died. That Kalona had never arose from the earth. Like Neferet hadn't gone evil.

But the sons of Erebus were still here. Of course, they acted like nothing had happened before, probably by the orders of Neferet.

We had no problem getting inside.

I quickly found Lenobia. "Lenobia!" I cried out. "Lenobia?"

She turned to me, she had a weird expression on her face, like… she'd been turned into a zombie.

"Lenobia? Are you ok?" I said slowly.

"Get out… before… your… infected…" She said. Then continued, "go… now… remember… Nyx…" she stopped.

"Come with us! Its not too late! We can find a way to cu… cure you!" I cried. "What about Dragon? And Anastasia? What about them? Are they ok?"

"I… I'm not sure… Neferet… did this to us… the professors… as a… lesson…" She said, then continued, "go… find them… ill be here… we… we'll break all break out together… I know… the perfect… place to go…"

I nodded. "Lets go find them." I quickly made a plan in my mind. "Shaunee, Erin, Darius, and Jack, go try to find professor Anastasia. Aphrodite, Erik, Damien, you guys are with me, we'll go try and find Dragon. I… don't think it's too late."

Authors note: I hope you enjoy it! If I don't get it out soon enough, that means its going to be a long chapter. But most chapters are roughly around 1,000 words or so… and im planning to have A LOT of chapters so… yup!


	3. Chapter 3

Yaaaaaaay! I finally got a good idea for the new chapter :] I think this is going to be a long chapter!

Remember! Check out my web www(dot)xdarkxrosex(dot)webs(dot)com

Updates and more!

Chapter 3-

"What are we going to do now?" Aphrodite complained, "we've been searching forever, people are going to spot us, and better yet, turn us in. I don't think we can find them Zoë"

"Don't give up faith!" I said, "Better yet, don't give up in Nyx!" I said loudly.

"Oh, now you've done it!" Aphrodite said, she held her fingers to show me a 'tisk, tisk' movement.

"Oh," I said looking around me, kind of embarrassed.

Then I turned to Erik. I just got a brilliant idea. And I couldn't hold it to myself any longer. "Erik, where's the place that you and Dragon went, after I thought you almost died?"

Erik nodded, and spoke, "I see what you mean, follow, quickly. And I _did not _almost die. You thought I did, and you over reacted." Erik finished sarcastically

"Whatever. Come on loser," Aphrodite said, and she turned back to Damien. "I meant you." She said.

We arrived shortly at the temple. It was Nyx's temple. You could easily tell because her statue was standing outside of the entrance.

"You think this is a good idea?" Damien spoke.

"I'm not too sure, but this is the only place that they could be." I said. Even I didn't know what I was doing at this point.

"Well, we can only find out if we go in!" Erik said cheerfully.

I could easily tell he was trying to brighten the gloomy mood. So I turned to him and gave him a bright smile.

"Well, lets go then, lets hurry this up. I want to go back to Darius." Then even Aphrodite flashed a smile.

I was the first to take a step. I inched closer to the door. I thought that something would pop out at me right after I opened the door.

"Let me." Erik whispered.

He opened the door swiftly. I was about to scream, and I was about to shut my eyes closed. But it was empty. I looked in every inch of the room, then I looked in the corners.

"W-what's that?" I stuttered.

"Zoey, is that you?" I heard Anastasias familiar voice speak. "Zoey, go quickly! You must not let Neferet see you." She paused, and took a deep breath. "Or, hear you even, don't even speak of her name." She finished.

"Ok, well then, we still have to get you, Dragon, and professor Lenobia out of here. Before… something worse happens to you." I paused. "Zombies… vampires..."

"Oh, we decided not to call ourselves 'Zombies', rather, Z Vampires." She spoke.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, it just sounds right. Fledglings… Red Fledglings… Z(ombie) Vampires…" Anastasia said.

"I get it now. Oh, Anastasia, lets go, hurry, before Neferet knows that we've entered!" I said.

"Yes… yes… I suppose so…" Anastasia said.

"Ok, Aphrodite, Damien, can you guys take Anastasia to where Lenobia is?" I said.

Both Aphrodite, and Damien nodded.

"Let's go Professor Anastasia!" Damien said friendly.

She smiled, and nodded.

They had left. And now me and Erik were alone to look for Dragon. I was so tired I was about to collapse.

"Erik, lets go." I said, my voice was in a soft whisper. My throat was starting to hurt.

"You ok?" Erik asked, "your talking kind of quiet."

"Ugh… no… it's… I'm… fine…" I paused, my voice was faint, my eye lids were really heavy…

I opened my eyes, I was in my old room, in my old house. I saw Nyx.

"I know this might sound silly, but am I dead?" I asked.

Whenever I saw Nyx, I always asked her that.

She laughed quietly. "No, I am pretty sure that you are not dead. But you fainted."

"Why am I in my old house?" I asked.

"I brought you here. I have a favor to ask of you." Nyx said. "I can give you an opportunity to return back to the past, to when you first arrived at House Of Night. You would still have your affinity for the elements, and you would remember everything that happened. But, the thing is, everyone else doesn't remember." She paused. "You could stop Neferet from the very start. You could probably stop a lot of things."

"I…" I said. "I'm not sure."

"Well… I can give you one more thing to that. You can pick two or three people to go back with you. I'm afraid if you send more than three, the plan would be hard to start, and finish. They would be helping you. And they would remember, and keep their affinity if they had one." Nyx offered.

"Well. If I didn't have to do these things, than, maybe." I said. "Does it matter what condition they are in now?"

"What do you possibly mean?"

I played with my fingers for a moment. "Red Fledgling… Human… and maybe an Adult Vampire?"

"I assume your talking about Stevie Rae, Aphrodite, and Erik?" She answered.

"Yes."

"Stevie Rae would still be a regular vampire. Aphrodite would be a vampire again too. And if you've guessed, Erik is going to be a vampire too. Beware, if you choose these people, they might not… survive the change."

"I understand."

"Ok, when you are ready, call me with your affinity, and the three you choose to move back into time with. Be sure not to tell the others of this conversation."

"Okay." I said. "Wait where are you sending me back to?"

"Back to where you were. Finding Dragon." Nyx said, she smiled, and she slowly faded away.

My eyes snapped open. I looked around the environment I was in. Black, and murky. Just like the tunnels. But there was no way we were back here.

I saw a shadow. The shadow moved closer towards me.

I was sitting up now.

It moved closer to me.

I screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my gosh! I have not updated in ages! With NEITHER of my very popular stories. It's like midnight where I am, but still updating for your sake of not dying of waiting for the newest one coming out sometime this fall. CANNOT WAIT!**

**Remember! Check out my web for Sneak Peeks, and more!**

**Chapter 4:**

"**Zoey, calm down its just me." The familiar voice echoed. I could hear soft footsteps coming closer, and closer. Like I was being cornered. For the first time in my life, I felt Closter phobic.**

"**Uh, your loving, caring boyfriend? Erik?" He laughed, and I saw the lantern he was carrying. He was close enough to me, and I saw his face.**

**I looked down, there was a blanket covered on me. My clothes were changed since the last time I remembered. **

"**Where are we?" I asked. I couldn't even recognize my own voice, my throat was amazingly dry. I thirsted for.. something more.**

"**A place Stevie Rae found" Erik smiled, and leaned in to kiss me softly on the forehead. "How do you feel?"**

**I smiled back like a dork. This was one of the reasons Erik was perfect. "Fine, I would do for some water right now though." I paused. "Where is everyone?"**

"**Hmm, well the last time I checked, it was 5 am, so I think they are all sleeping." He smirked. "Have I told you, that you're beautiful lately?"**

**I paused, and smiled, and practically gave him a huge hint of what I wanted.**

**He leaned forward slowly to kiss me. **

**I shook, and opened my eyes. **

_**It was a dream? How do dreams feel so realistic?**_

"**h-" I stuttered. "hello?" **

"**Zoey?" A voice began. "Are you awake yet?" The voice continued.**

**Just like my dream, a figure appeared in front of my eyes. But it was a more curvy girly figure. I looked up and saw Stevie Rae.**

**She rubbed her blue eyes. "Morning sleepy head. Took you long enough."**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**Its been a few days since you've been asleep. Actually all of us have been worried about you.." She leaned in a little closer. "To tell you the truth, Aphrodite was worried also." She giggled.**

"**Oh." I got up and stretched, and a couple of bones popped. "Ow." I whined. I guess being asleep for a few days.. Has its own ups and downs." **

"**So. Have any good dreams?" She asked.**

"**Nope. But I'm actually really hungry." I laughed. "Now that I think of it, I'm really always hungry."**

"**Oh. Um.. Z? Yeah, this place is just like our old cave. Showers, individual caves and everything. But the one thing is, we haven't figured out the food part yet." She looked down.**

"**But I'll tell you what. Wait a while, and I can get something for you somewhere. But in the mean while, I got you a little surprise."**

**She backed out of the room, and was gone for nearly ten seconds, and came back. She came back with her arms behind her back. **

"**Close your eyes, and hold your arms out."**

**I did as I was told, and closed my eyes, and practically threw my hands out in front of me.**

"**Here yah go!"**

**The object was fuzzy. I opened my eyes and saw Nala. NALA! I'd forgotten all about her.**

**I snuggled my nose into her furry fluffiness. She purred and rolled around to show her chubby belly to me. I giggled, and proceeded to tickle her fuzzy fur.**

"**Glad you like it. But I got another present for you!" She smiled. "Be right back!"**

**She left the room, and I was alone with Nala. I thought about what was going on, and what was happening. **

**Nyx told me I had to go back in time to stop Neferet. And that I could only bring three people maximum.**

**I ruled out my possibilities. I have to bring Stevie Rae. She's my best friend at House Of Night, how could I not bring her? I had to bring Erik, he was my source of happiness. And well. Aphrodite was a must. She could help in just about a billion different ways.**

**I snuggled closer to Nala, and she meowed louder. I giggled, and layed down again. I was still a little tired. I felt like I just woke up to an alarm clock on a Monday morning. It was my turn to rub my eyes. Then I shut them closed, and snuggled to Nala and swiftly.. I fell asleep again.**

"_**Zoey. Have you made your decision?"**_

**I spun around to see where the voice was coming from. And finally I saw an angel-like figure.**

"**Nyx." I smiled.**

"_**Yes my child. I should inform you that you should not be engaged in an relationship to an adult vampire. There's a high risk of a disease. It was popular in the 1700's. The disease was to temporarily lose your memory."**_

"**Nyx, with all due respect. I cant do that. Erik he is practically my only source of happiness, besides my friends!"**

"_**Perhaps, you are already an adult vampire." She spoke, and she touched her chin with her fingers.. "Hmm" she hummed.**_

"**What if, I were to become a adult vampire right now?" I asked. "You are the goddess of vampires, the personification for night. Cant you do something about it?"**

"_**My dear, I believe I cannot. You have to mature on your own. However I can help set you on the right path. Choose what your heart desires." And her voice was fading out, and her figure disappeared.**_

**Great so now I was alone in a grass field, just to think straight. At least it was quiet.**

'**Choose what your heart desires.' I repeated in my head. Well, now that adds to my crazy, unbelievable so called 'day'.**

**I sighed. I thought about the last conversation Nyx and I had talked about. Going back to stop Neferet. Oh crap. I forgot to ask Nyx about Heath!**

"**Shoot!" I shouted.**

**Gahh the ringing word of shoot was still echoing inside of my head. I carefully opened my eyes, to see Nala had escaped to hog the pillow. And I heard footsteps.**

**Definitely more than one person.**


End file.
